Great Aunt-Venture
"Great Aunt-Venture" is the twentieth episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary gets talked into helping her visiting bake an apple pie. What seems will be boring day, becomes an exciting adventure. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Duchess Matilda (first appearance) Supporting characters: * Prince James * Princess Amber * Queen Miranda * King Roland II Villains: * Wilbur (first appearance; redeemed) Other characters: * Baileywick * Coachman * Suzette (no lines) * Marcie (no lines) * Giant (only appearance) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Kitchen *** Dining room ** Carnival (only time mentioned) ** Melodious Meadow (only appearance) ** Gargantuan Gorge (only appearance) ** Arabella orchid (only appearance) ** Horrid Hills (only appearance) *** Wilbur's cave (only appearance) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Aunt Tilly's bag * Locus-pocus map * Magical jumping shoes * Arabella apples * Apple pie Vehicles * Flying stagecoach Cast Songs * "A Recipe for Adventure" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Carter Crocker * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as Prince James, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Bonnie Hunt as , Corey Burton as Wombeast * Additional Voices: Travis Willingham * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Viki Anderson, Eugene Salandra, Jill Colbert, Linda Miller * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre, Colette Van Mierlo, Tim Allen * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth, Brooks Campbell, Matthias Bauer * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Misty Marsden * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Mircea Kyle Mantta, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Jessie Marion * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau, John Kranjcevich, John Mangor-Baurley * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretaries: Mallory Hara, Bryan O'Connell * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia The First: The Enchanted Feast DVD on August 5, 2014. * Suzette and Marcie were both copied onto other staff. Errors * None known. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes